


Valentine's Night

by GabbyD



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Nygmobblepot Valentine's Exchange, Power Bottom Edward, Riding, Switch Edward, Switch Oswald, Top Oswald, Valentine's Day, nygmobblepotvalentine, nymobblepositivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: Edward and Oswald enjoy their first Valentine's Day together after everything that happened between them.Gift to @Nygmatica





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nygmatica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nygmatica).



Ed threw his head back and laughed; the feeling of being full, _of taking what he wanted_ , making him feel intoxicated in a way he never did before. He could hear Oswald moan his name, feel the other shiver under him, his hands on Ed’s hip and tight— not making any moves to change Edward’s pace, only keeping his hold on him. He wasn’t the one in charge. Not here, not now.

“Good lord, Ed, you’re killing me. Fuck!”

The Chief of Staff looked at him, his hands holding Oswald down as Ed rode him, as he _took control._ “Yeah?” he asked breathless, sinking deeper and deeper. “Tell me about it.”

“You’re so beautiful, dear Ed, so beautiful,” Oswald groaned. “ _Please_.”

“Look at you,” Ed teased, circling his hips and smiling down to the other man, “not even the one being fucked yet still a moaning mess. How does it feel? To lose control in your own bed, at my hands. How do you feel, Oswald?” he asked between his own moans. “Or should I say Mayor Cobblepot?”

Oswald moaned, biting his own lips to stop the words from leaving without his permission.

“No?” Ed said, smug. “Then, how about… _Mr. Penguin_? Oh yeah, you remember that, don’t you?” He continued to fuck himself on the other, Oswald’s hips starting to move with him, needy. “I would’ve dropped to my knees if you had asked me at that time, did you know that? I stared at you every night, unable to believe I had you in my bed.” Oswald groaned louder at his words, at the memories. “I would’ve done anything to please you. When we killed Galavan’s lackey together I almost bended over my piano for you, right there, in that moment. Would you have liked that? To fuck me raw while we were both bloody, high after the kill? When we barely knew each other?”

The sounds of skin hitting skin echoed in the room, as did their heavy breathing and moanings, but none of them minded it, too lost in their own fantasy. Ed bended over the other, biting Oswald’s lip and dragging them a little before letting them go.

“Would you, _Mr. Penguin_?”

Oswald tried to find his words, his mind clouded with pleasure at Ed’s words. “Fuck… yes, yes I would’ve, Ed. _God_ , this is good.”

“Tell me, oh—tell me what it feels like. Please, Mr. Penguin— _Oswald_ ,” Ed’s voice was almost demanding if not for how it broke and felt desperate, still trying to cling to his control, “please!”

“So tight… You feel like heaven, Ed, I can barely—I can barely stop myself from turning you over and making you scream my name. Scream my title. You feel so good, Ed.”

“Yeah? Why don’t you, then?” he asks, but when Oswald tries to move he simply pushes him back down and laughs, one of his arms going to take a hold of Oswald’s good leg so he has more equilibrium. “Sorry, Mr. Penguin,” Ed says, not sounding sorry at all as he rides the other with full force, “but it’s, ah, my turn tonight.”

Oswald’s moans and gasps quickly turn into a breathless laughter, digging his nails in Ed’s hip more and more at each move. Ed could feel it ache, he could feel the skin of his tights burn as he bounced on Oswald’s cock, his clímax creeping closer. As much as he loved experimenting in the bedroom, nothing beat the feeling of being full, of feeling Oswald deep inside of him while Ed still had all the control.

“What, you have a problem with that?” Ed asks taunting. “You don’t like it, _sir_?”

“I do, I do like it! I love it, Ed,” the other babbles, lost in pleasure, “I love it. I love _you_.”

Ed smiles wide, grabbing Oswald by his jaw. “Say that again,” he orders.

“I love you. Ed, I love you, s-so much,” Oswald complies, truthful, his words almost a whisper. “I’d do anything for you, my dear.”

As the other continues his speech Ed simply throws himself on the other, nibbling his neck as he speed up the pace, wanting _more_. Wanting everything. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“Again, Mr. Penguin, again.”

“I love you, Ed. I love you. All of you.”

“Would you kill for me, Mr. Penguin?” Ed asks in a growl, biting down on Oswald’s neck making the other moan. _Such a pretty neck. Would he hide the mark with makeup, or with one of his scarfs?_ “Would you, huh?”

“You know I would,” Oswald answers easily, “I did it once, I would do it again, every time. I’d burn down Gotham just to make you smile. Anything.”

“Would you die for me?” His hand reached for the other’s neck, grabbing it lightly and hearing the man gasp. Ed’s smile was all teeth. “Answer me.”

“Ed—”

“Would you?” He tightened his grip.

“ _Yes!_ ” Oswald cried out, desperate. “Yes, I would!”

Ed hisses, tightening his grip even more as he rides Oswald into oblivion, kissing him deeply and brutally. _His, his, his._ He howls as his climax came to him, throwing his head back and stopping to breath for a second before clenching around Oswald’s cock, focused on making him come, muttering curses under his breath as he bounced and moved. _Fuck_. As Ed felt Oswald come inside of him the pleasure hit him all over again, Oswald’s grip on his hip squeezing before letting go. Ed thrust a few more times until Oswald softens and then simply collapses on top of him, trading the hand on his neck for gentle kisses. _His Penguin._

“I love you too, Oz,” he declares, exhausted, “I love you.”

Oswald looks up tired at him, smiling softly at Ed. “I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Ed.” Oswald’s voice was raspy from the choking, though Ed could still understand him perfectly in the silence of the night. “I betrayed you first.”

“I forgive you.”

They both stare at each other, smiling satisfied; _in love._ “I know,” Oswald says before pulling him to a chaste kiss, moving him from above him. “Good night, Ed.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Oswald,” Ed whispers, “I love you.”


End file.
